Good, Bad, Suspicion
by Tyla and Bet
Summary: Under the depths of Tartarus, the prisons of Jotunheim, there are enemies stirring. Monsters waiting to chew out their opponents. Villains hungering for revenge, and SHIELD knows it. Asgard knows. Romans and Greek know, and they're getting ready for it. They all need help.
1. Introduction

**Hey FanFiction peeps! I'm super excited! I JUST FOUND OUT WHAT 'SYOC' was!**

**And I'm going to make a FanFiction for it... Because I'm basically in love with it now.**

**Okay... here goes. Bear with me. O.o Which is saying a lot for you, I think.**

**I fell literally in love with the Avengers. I begged my dad to download each movie about each Avenger, which unfortunately he didn't, but I'm watching THOR right now. I heard THOR The Dark World is coming out soon. Was it already out? But whatever.**

**So I'm getting to know each Avenger. I can't wait to watch Ironman 1. But I'm getting to it. Unfortunately I can't watch and understand a movie in a minute.**

**Soooo... What do you think about making your own characters? WOO HOO! Is my response.**

**People! SYOC-Send Your Own Characters! Make an Avenger, or Agent, or Neutral, or Villain, or whatever. Can we make demigods in Norse Mythology-I know Thor's a demigod, but what I mean is the demigod like in PJO?**

**Oh, by the way, I'm going to make this a crossover between PJO and the Avengers. ISN'T THAT AWESOME?**

**WOOHOOO!**

**Here is the form: (Send by PM or Review. :D)**

* * *

**Name:**

**Codename/Alter-ego:**

**Age:**

**Powers/Abilities:** (I will PM you if I do not understand the power. Better if you put a description in words on how the power works.)

**Character Type:** (Human, Mutant, God, Demigod, Satyr, Nymph, Dryad, etc.)

**Family: **

**Occupation:** (Agent, Camper, Avenger, Greek, Norse, Roman, etc)

**Weaknesses:** (At least one. No character is perfect.)

**Personality:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Status:** (Either Already Connected with SHIELD, or you're not yet familiar with them. Familiar or Not Familiar.)

**Other:** (If you have nothing to say, put if you are Evil, Neutral, or Good.)

-EXAMPLE-

**Name:** Reya Tames

**Codename/Alter-ego:** None Applied

**Age:** 18

**Powers/Abilities:** Illumination / A faint golden-orange glow lit on Reya's palm, slowly getting bigger. The dim-lighted room became as **bright** as a window open for the sun to peek in. It was a gift that her father, Apollo had specifically given her, saying that she had a destiny.

Reya is also good at using a sword and knife, in which she has a silver knife that she found during a quest, but she isn't really fond of long-ranged weapons.

**Character Type: **Roman Demigod

**Family:** Sarah Tames, deceased, age 41. Apollo, god of the sun, medicine, poetry, music, etc.

**Occupation:** Agent, Camper, Roman

**Weaknesses:** Reya is hot-headed and easily gets mad at the smallest insults.

**Personality: **Reya is a good thinker when she concentrates, and is good to have around. However, she is sensitive to the smallest insults and is hot-headed. This gets her sanity a little... off. She rarely ever promises, and underestimates herself.

**Physical Appearance: **Reya appears to have brown-black wavy hair that is very short, cut to her chin level. She dislikes clothes with a special print or words on them, so she usually wears simple clothes. When in battle, she uses a knife and her fists-she doesn't really like long-ranged weapons.

**Status:** Familiar

**Other: **Good

* * *

_**Plot:**_

Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division; SHIELD, has files of every single living known creature on the Planet Earth. Ever since they connected in with Thor, an Avenger, they've managed to record files on Asgardians. But what they don't know is that the Greeks and Romans go unknown-their true secrets of being the children of the gods hidden, having their war secret. The mortal world might be starting to get suspicious.

And that's exactly what SHIELD is doing. Being suspicious.

Under the depths of Tartarus, the prisons of Jotunheim, there are enemies stirring. Monsters waiting to chew out their opponents. Villains hungering for revenge, and SHIELD knows it. Asgard knows. Romans and Greek know, and they're getting ready for it.

They all need help.

* * *

Good luck, heroes, neutrals, villains, Romans, Greeks, Asgardians.  
May the right win.


	2. Characters

**Accepted Characters: ****_(Name/Other titles - Penname)_**

Reya Tames/Agent Tames/Centurion Tames/Member of Social Council - ME! _SilverKnight121_

Serene Ava Night/Head Counselor of Nemesis Cabin - _Hahaying52_

Zora Champollion/Retaliation/Member of Social Council - _ZorasimplyZora_

Jennifer Black - _Supergreekgeek_ (Guest)

Ella Silver/Gabriela Gold - (Guest)

**I'm sorry if I didn't accept your character. But they might still making an entrance in the story!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Character I accept! Thank you, Hahaying52 for Selene Ava Night! It is truly an honor to write your character.**

* * *

Everything had to be fine.

The war against Gaea and the Giants was over, an the demigods won. The Romans and Greeks made peace with each other, with a few deaths such as Lou Ellen, the Hecate Head Counselor, and Octavian, who'd changed his mind about Greeks right before he died. Frank had died, too. Lots of demigods and legacies were sad about these deaths, but strangely, even after the won the war, no one felt the scent of success.

Because they didn't.

Not many knew this, but the victory of the campers only stirred Tartarus more. Gaea cannot be killed, but she was left sleeping, trapped inside Tartarus with the Doors of Death closed. No one really knew what was happening, but they had a pretty good idea.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood, Hecate Cabin, 8:00 PM

Since Lou Ellen's death, the Hecate cabin had to choose a new counselor, the oldest demigod child of Hecate.

Serene Ava Night.

She's quite nice, but sometimes can be cold. Some people thought she was arrogant or thought highly of herself, but her friends and siblings denied that-she was actually very caring.

Also, she had a gift that Hecate had given her, saying that Sera would play a big role in what was to come forth. Necromancy. Serene could summon spirits or skeletons to predict and see fortunes. It was a useful gift.

"Sera!"

Serene, on her bunk, reading a newspaper as though interested in it, looked up. "What?"

"Lights out yet?"

"No." She snapped, and looked back at the newspaper.

"What's that you're reading?"

Serene showed the child of Hecate what article she was reading. The title read: 'Superheroes in America'. After she let him have a quick skim of the article, she went back to reading it.

"Can I read it?"

"No. LIGHTS OUT."

* * *

Stark Tower, 8:00 PM

In front of the doors of Stark Tower is Agent Tames, who is secretly a daughter of Apollo, but no one knows.

"Stark, Fury would like to call a meeting." She called.

From the inside, she could see that the elevator opened and Tony Stark walked forwards. "Why? I didn't make the shawarma place blow up, it wasn't me."

Agent Tames sighed. "The meeting is about some... disturbances."

Tony sighed. "And it hasn't been even a month since we fought those Chitauri." He grumbled.

Agent Tames raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask more.

The Helicarrier, Meeting Room, 9:00 PM

"I would like to discuss a problem with you."

Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Steven Rodgers, Clint Barton, Anthony Stark, Thor, Agent Maria Hill and Agent Reya Tames were in the meeting room, Director Nick Fury in the center.

The Director opened his mouth to speak, when the god of thunder interrupted him.

"What is this problem?" Thor boomed. Fury glared at him for a second before continuing.

"We sense something strange stirring. It could be our enemies." He announced.

"What are they?" Steve asked.

"They are most definitely something powerful-something that's related to something godly, we're sure. Nothing can be more powerful." Agent Hill answered.

It might have been Fury's imagination, but Agent Tames stiffened for a second.

Something was going on. They'd have to figure out.


	4. Chapter 2

**Guest: Yes, the original demigods... Are already in the story.**

**Ella Silver: I'm a little unsure about this character, but I'll work it out as much as I can. Is she kind of like Hulk?**

**Zora: Thanks for your character! This chapter will introduce her.**

**Here's something that I want to make clear. **

**The original characters will still be in action! **  
_**(Drumroll...)**_

* * *

Helicarrier, Meeting Room, June 16th, 5:00 AM

Agent Hill walked across the room to the director. They sensed a strange similar aura of strength that was slightly weaker than the one that was originally found. It could be a threat, it could be an ally-they weren't sure still. She didn't quite like not being sure. The information was blocked by a certain barrier-there were no cameras or anything that could report except for the very strange aura of power. It was certainly godly, but not exact to the aura that the Asgardians had.

As she reported to Director Fury, Agent Tames walked towards them.

"I'm afraid I can't be here today, Director. I have some issues to fulfill at home." She told him. Fury raised an eyebrow in response.

"Does this have anything to do with the aura we have sensed?" He asked.

Agent Tames paused for a millisecond too long before answering. "No, sir."

Surprisingly, Director Fury nodded. "You may go."

Agent Tames nodded quite eagerly before rushing off.

Director Fury nodded at Agent Hill, and handed her a file. "Agent Hill, I want information about this... person." He said, choosing his words carefully. "Once caught on camera... They don't know."

Agent Hill nodded and accepted the file. The title read: _'Ella Silver'_

* * *

Camp Half-Blood, Nemesis Cabin, June 16th, 8:00 AM

A child of Nemesis was gone... She wasn't there.

Demigods have been looking all over camp to find the missing demigod-Zora Champollion, one of the daughters of Nemesis. One of her half-siblings said that two hours ago, she was thinking hard about something she wouldn't tell them. It was a suspicion, they thought. Or just plotting revenge.

Whatever it was, the Athena cabin thinks that what she was thinking about must have something to do with it.

The Seven were tired from the battle-scratch that, _everyone _was tired from the battle,-and now, this. Strange things were also happening in the outside world. The Athena and Nemesis cabin, and the Roman Camp Jupiter had found something dangerous stirring. We pinpointed every place that was possible _except _Tartarus-we didn't want to believe that we had to go there again.

No one told anyone about the dangerous thing. Everyone wanted peace at last, but the Fates just wouldn't let go. There was something dangerous, and they couldn't deny it. The best they could do was delay it until everyone was ready, but they probably couldn't delay the threat that long.

They all knew-Zora knew the answer to all this. Or Annabeth. But Annabeth went to Camp Jupiter.

Where is Zora?

* * *

New Rome, Camp Jupiter, June 17th, 5:00 AM

The Roman legionnaires and the Praetor, Reyna, knew this fact as good as Camp Half-Blood... actually, better than Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth was there to help them, too.

They didn't tell Hazel and Frank, though. They knew that the Seven deserved a rest, though Annabeth had insisted on being involved. She knew that SHIELD, an American... society, was taking interest in the dangerous threats.

When Agent Tames, or now known as Centurion Reya Tames, came in to Camp again, everyone hungered for the information that she succeeded to gain. Centurion Tames only told half of what SHIELD knew, for she was... as you call it, a _double agent._

Well, SHIELD wasn't technically enemies to the two Camps, but Olympus didn't want the modern world figuring out the truth or getting involved with demigod business. They'd started a group to make sure the mortal world didn't find out. Zora Champollion, daughter of Nemesis, the greek demigod. Annabeth Chase was in this group as well, and other powerful demigods; but the Seven. They called it the Social Council.

And as suspected, Centurion Tames was in the Social Council, too.

"SHIELD is sensing the enemies stirring that we know." She announced. Centurion Tames didn't tell them that they were suspecting the Romans, too. She kept that to herself.

"Reya, are you sure?" Annabeth asked. "Do they know that it's greek or roman?"

Centurion Tames bit her lower lip. "No." She lied. "They don't. They think it's Asgardian."

Well, it was kind of like the truth. And it wasn't at all far-fetched. They'd said that it was a godly power, but they'd also said that it was different than being Asgardian. But then again, SHIELD was definitely smarter than they expected.

Reyna looked slightly unconvinced but nodded.

"But if this... terror spreads, then they will find out." She said, and continued. "And we have found other enemies too, but I cannot say if they are from our world."

Everyone gasped, suspecting the same thing. Annabeth voiced their thoughts.

"These powerful forces... it'd be dangerous when they meet." She said aloud.

Dakota, surprisingly, raised his hand from his Kool-Aid bottle. "The enemies should be stopped, Praetor. Send a quest."

Reya knew it would be dangerous to speak, but she did. "They shouldn't be able to meet so soon."

Dakota looked surprised. "What makes you think that?"

"They're from other worlds. And the Mist might help..." Reya trailed off, unsure how to continue.

Reyna nodded. "We shall wait this out and see. Things are not extremely dangerous..." She paused. "Yet."


End file.
